Underland chronicles Gregor the Overlander book 6
by Cameron8920
Summary: Starts right before he gets to the Central Park entrance. What do u think happens instead of him getting there? Plz give me some reviews and I will post more chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The journal

As Luxa and Gregor were flying through the waterway with his parents. They were about to say goodbye forever since they were close to the entrance of Central Park. But that never happened they never got there at all Gregor remembered was a rat taking down his bat and his parents falling. but the same fate happened to him but instead he fell on the waterway and survived he was dragged on and on and then he couldn't keep track of time and all he kept calling was Luxa Luxa but there was no anwser. He finally woke up in the jungle and asked himself how he got here and realized the waterway lead to a stream that had a drink in the jungle on the quest for the star shade. He did not know were Regaila was so he just stayed in the jungle. He learned so much from the animals there he became friends with bunches of them. Journal of Gregor:

Day 1: Today I decided to build arrows, a bow, staff, and spear to help me in the jungle. I still wonder when Luxa will find me I still have the picture of me and her dancing. Today I caught my first fish had to eat it raw though can't wait to get found.

Day 25: I have built a spear now bow, arrows, and a staff I still wait every day for Luxa come find me but just like my parents said never give up hope. Today I met some friends in the jungle.

Day 30: Today I started on getting the bricks for my house I have carved the bricks out for my house I am putting them in stack so I can start building soon. I have started learning the art of healing by a wise twister. I suppose it is going to be a long time before I learn it.

Day 60: I still wonder when she will come back for me. Today I just finished building my house. Now it needs some interior design. Luxa was the best at decorating. I miss her my parents and my sister. I hope to see them again. Goodnight journal.

Day 100: I have learned the volcanos very well in this area and harnessed their energy to make a form of electricity. Maybe I can eat cooked fish now and have light in my house. I finally have leaned the art of healing but now I need to practice it more to get better is what the snake said. He also said I could resurrect people but never anyone of my family. Only other people but he did mention something when I left today it was something about past and future combing. I couldn't make or his words I will talk to him about tomorrow.

Day 101: Today I was going to ask the snake but when I went to the place where we have our regular meetings he lie dead. Then I realized I would have to figure out what he said in due time. Today I finally had cooked fish I figured out how to use the the volcanos heat. I have just realized how much I missed food.

Day 126: Today I saw a bat I tried to call him down but he couldn't see me. An then I realized they would never find me unless they were on ground. I just went to go get water from the spring. I still wonder everyday when Luxa will find me never give up.

Day 252: I have waited in the jungle so long that my birthday is coming up. I still wonder when they will find me. I got bit by this weird twister and now I can hear stuff very far away but I don't have a taste or smell. I think I'm starting to turn half crazy being out in the jungle so long.

Day 364: Today I turn 13 whoo hoo I turned another year older in the jungle. The only thing I look forward to is getting fish maybe next year I will love walking. What's wrong with me all I want to do is go home.

It had been a year he had built a house out of stone for himself in the jungle he learned how to eat and survive he made spears out of stone to get fish and made a bow with arrows for protection. I've lived this way for almost 2 years I learned what plants he could eat and couldn't. It was not until one day when I saw her while going to get water from the spring that blonde metallic hair those violet eyes and he knew who it was it was Luxa.


	2. Chapter 2 Catching up

As she walking she found the spring and drank from it then Gregor walked out when he saw her and said is that really you Luxa. She just stared at him unable to say anything Gregor she said. Yes it's me he said. Gregor your alive I thought you were dead forever she said. It takes a lot more than that to kill me said Gregor. You sound just like Ripred she said while she laughed. I guess I do so where did you come from I don't think you just came out of thin air. I just came from a picinic I sneaked off to just walk around. Do you want to come talk in my house over here said Gregor. No I probably should get back to auroua she is probably worried sick of were I am. Are you coming she said Boots and Lizzie are there you could say hi. Ok but What about my parents what happened to them I don't know said Gregor. they died from the rat I'm sorry there was nothing we could do said Luxa. It's ok It's just now I will have to live in the underland forever. Yeh I guess you do said Luxa but at least you get to live with us in Regaila now. Yeh I guess that would be okay. Well let's go say hi to everybody said Gregor. Ok said Luxa. As they reached the picinic everyone just stared at him until Lizzie and Boots said Gregor and hugged him. Gregor said it's good to be back. Everyone gave him good greetings and they sat down and ate when he smelled and tasted the food it tasted and smelled like nothing. The reason he could not smell or taste anymore was from a bite from a snake. But since he didn't have those two senses he had excellent hearing he could hear anything within an half a mile distance. Thats when he heard it it was a rat among the bushes he asked for Luxa's dagger she said sure. Then he threw the dagger in the bushes and a rat came out of the bushes staggering and fell dead. An all he kept muttering was kill the queen kill the queen. That's when everyone stared at him and said how did you know their was rat behind those bushes for the bushes the rat had staggered out of were almost 100 yards away. He said I have excellent hearing since I don't have a sense of smell or taste. Luxa said how come you don't have taste or smell. I don't said Gregor because I was bitten by a weird leader of the twisters. Then that's when he recognized him it was Ripred sitting across the table. Hey Ripred how are you doing. I'm ok said Ripred so how did you survive in the forest so long. Well first I built a house out of stone then I built tools out of stone and finally I learned how to absorb the heat here and make it electricity. If you guys want to come see it I could show you said Gregor. We are fine said Vikus. Ok I am going to my house to get something be back said Gregor. I will come with you said Ripred. Ok this way said Gregor. As they were walking to his house he asked Ripred so how has things been going at Regaila. Well everything's been all right in Regaila but those sisters of yours are a lot of trouble. So what did you guys do after I fell in the waterway. Well Luxa went crazy trying to find you she called all of the available guards to look for you she did this for year and a half she finally gave up and thought you were dead. Do you think she still loves me Ripred or no. I don't know said Ripred when you were away she sort of fell in love with someone else but I'm sure she still loves you. What's his name asked Gregor. It's Roger said Ripred. Well then I guess she will never love me again said Gregor sadly. I'm sure she will turn around said Ripred. So how's life in the forest asking Ripred trying to change the subject. Well it's ok I guess but I have learned a lot of things in the jungle I can even heal someone. How do you do that asked Ripred. Like this he said watch he got out a knife and cut Ripred then he held his hands out and healed it. That's amazing said Ripred. Yeah I know well here's my house as they walked in it was amazing in every way then he went and got a pouch and got gloves and used them to get a bunch of arrows and stick them in the pouch that was across his shoulders. He gathered more too and put in a backpack then he got his knife and staff and walked out. As Ripred walked behind him he said what's so special about those arrows well they kill someone in one shots he said. How said Ripred. I put poison arrow frogs on the ends of them that's why. Oh said Ripred. He also had in his pocket a bag full of arrowhead frogs. As they got to camp everyone was getting ready to leave on their bats.


	3. Chapter 3 The friend

Gregor want to ride with me said Luxa. Sure said Gregor. As he got on Auroua he sat behind Luxa. On there way there they talked and it seemed like old times again as they landed he got off and headed to training practice. Luxa asked where are you going Gregor. To training you can come if you want as he walked away he heard her following. Once they got to training she asked what he wanted to do first he said blood balls. When they got there he asked her if she could blindfold him she did. Then when the blood balls came out he took his staff and hit every one of them. She said good job Gregor thanks he said. When it was her turn she took the hilt of her sword and hit everyone with her eyes open. Nice job Luxa you must be Regaila best warrior. She blushed thanks she said and it's nice to have you back. Well I'm going to walk for little bit Gregor said be back. I will come with you she said if you want. You can but I bet you have someone else you like to walk with instead Gregor said. Right as he had said that another teen walked up right beside her and kissed her on the cheek. An that was it for him he just ran away and never looked back. He heard her calling his name but he just kept running he ran through the gates of the walls and just kept running to jungle never looking back. When he got to his house he disguised it with vines and then sat inside and cried he cried because everything he had loved was gone his mom and dad were gone Luxa did not love him his sisters hardly talked to him everything he loved was gone. Then he just sat there and cried and fell asleep in his bed never wanting to wake up. When he awoke he heard voices calling his name but he never opened the door. He just sat inside and ate his food. Until he saw Ripred open the door and walk in. Hey there said Gregor. What's wrong with you asked Ripred why did you run away. Because of what I saw it was Luxa boyfriend kissing her and she smiled when he did it and that was it for me and I actually thought she still liked me how dumb I am. I know you must really hate her right now but you just got get over it and deal with it said Ripred. I promise I will come back in little bit just promise not to give away my house ok. I promise but you got to come out. I will tomorrow Gregor said. As Ripred left the house he just sat there looking at ceiling on his bed wondering what he would act like to Luxa. Then he realized what he would do he would ignore as much as he could. The next morining he woke up early and walked past all the people asleep that were looking for him and just kept walking past them and then sat on the cliff they had sat on when they got out of the firelands. He just looked out into the darkness until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he alreadly knew who it was it was Luxa. But he never turned around or looked at her he just kept looking in the darkness. Until she said Gregor I did not mean to make you mad but. Just stop there Luxa I know you love your boyfriend and I will just have to live with it like Ripred said. As he said that he felt a sword go through him and he fell back and heard Luxa calling names but all his last words were was good bye. When he woke up he was in the hospital and looking down at him was Luxa. When he asked her what happened she had said that her boyfriend. thought she was in trouble and stabbed him.


	4. Chapter 4 Love Never Fails

Well that's nice of him said Gregor can I get up now he said. No they said you should lay down for little while longer. Ok then I will just sit here said Gregor you can go if you want to he said. No I am fine she said I will just stay here. Then she heard her name called and walked away. When she was out of sight range he got up and healed himself and walked to arena where training was going on and he saw a kid around 10 and he knew who it was it was Hazard Luxa cousin. Hey there Hazard what you doing he said I'm learning another language it's the fireflies. Can I show you something he said watch this he cut himself then moved his hands and healed it. That's cool said Hazard how do you do that. Like this and he showed him how do it and he finally caught on and started doing it hims himself. Then he heard two people coming but it didn't take long for him to know who it was. It was Luxa and her boyfriend when she walked up he saw Hazard go up to Luxa and say look at what Gregor showed me how to do. He then cut himself and healed it. That's cool Hazard how did Gregor show you that then he told her that Gregor had learned it in the jungle. Then while he was talking Gregor heard something pierce through air and it was headed straight for Luxa boyfriends head but just before it reached his head he caught it in mid air. No one realized what happened until they saw the arrow in his hand. Then Roger said thanks for saving him. It was nothing I'm going to train some more as he walked away he heard Luxa calling him and asking why he was walking away. Then he finally turned around and said I don't want stand next to my killer. He didn't mean it Gregor said Luxa. Try telling yourself that once you got stabbed by someone you know. Just because I can heal myself does not mean it doesn't hurt down deep. But it didn't take long till she understood what he ment. He ment he was broken by love. But her boyfriend did not understand at all what he ment. Then he just walked to blood ball practice and practiced all the way till night. Until the people their said he had to quit. So he walked to bed and right as he was about to open the door he heard Luxa say want to sleep with me in my room I could use some company. Right as he was saying sure Roger walked in the room and said no that will be fine I will stay with the queen and keep her company. Ok he said I will sleep in here then. While he was trying to go to sleep he heard Luxa yelling at Roger saying why did you do that. I'm just protecting you Luxa from him he's dangerous. He's not dangerous and just give him a chance he's lived in the jungle for 2 years alone and by himself. I'm going to sleep said Roger. Then everything went quiet and he heard snoring then he fell asleep. When he was waking up he saw Luxa trying wake him up. Hey there said Gregor what are you doing in here. Oh I just came to wake you up she said with a smile. Well I'm up now so what do you want to do. Well do you want to come walk with me. Sure said Gregor. As they walked out of the palace he did not realize it but his fingers were intertwined with hers. Then he started smile a little but that smile was short lived because Roger barged right in the middle of there hands. Hey guys I heard you were going for a walk can I come asking Gregor specifically. Sure he said you can come if you want. Then what made him mad was Rogers hand in hers. But he just kept walking like nothing had happened. But then when they had stopped at sword practice Luxa said want to sword practice. Sure said Gregor. As they fought he went easy on her at first but then he started to bump up his game it was actually pretty fun. Then when they ended he watched her fight Roger and they both equaled each other. But when they fought he knew they were a perfect match. When they were done they started to walk away but Gregor just sat their and replayed their fighting in his mind. He just kept reading there moves and adapting them to his. Until he felt someone touch his shoulder it was Luxa. Do you want to walk with us she said. No I will catch up with you later. As they walked away he thought back to when Luxa was trying to teach him how to do that flipping thing and he laughed. At himself trying to do it he just sat there and thought back about a bunch of stuff he did. Then it was night and no one was around and they were all asleep. But then he heard it it was the cutters they marching at the city about half a mile away. Then he ran inside the palace got his arrows bow, sword from the armory and his staff. As he heard Luxa wake up and when she saw him in all of his gear she said what's happening Gregor. Nothing just stay here promise me promise me. Ok I will she said. Thanks he said then he walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Then he walked away once he was out of the palace he walked to the gate he heard Luxa running after him. But the gate had already closed behind him. Then he went out to meet the cutters. When he saw how many were coming he pulled out his sword. Then rushed at them and he fought without using his rager side but then he finally let it take over and the next 20 min were a blur. But when he was done the whole army of ants were gone 10,000 ants were on the ground he guessed. Then he walked back to the castle slowly but finally got their by dawn when he walked through the gates there was Luxa. Hey were you here the whole time I was gone. Yes I was waiting for you I see you had some fun pointing to his legs that were filled with scars. Yeh I guess so let me heal them then he healed them and they looked good as new. So do you want to show me what you did sure she said as they walked out the gates he felt her fingers in his then he smiled. When they got there the ants seemed to stretch out farther then he had remembered. You did this said Luxa. Yeh I did it was not that hard either. Well you had a hard night she said. Sorry about the kiss I didn't mean it. But right as he said that she said I didn't mind and kissed him on the cheek back. Then they walked back and they were both smiling.


	5. Chapter 5 Time warp

When they got back they both went back to bed. When he awoke the next morning he was not in his bed he was in the dungeon. Everything was on him his weapons and everything he kept callin people's names but no one answered. Then he heard some people arguing outside and then the door opened and there was Luxa. Luxa its you why I'm the dungeon. I don't know but I have a feeling it is the council does not like you back here they think you trouble. Whys that asked Gregor confused I just saved the whole city from a cutter attack. No one knows that said Luxa. Maybe if I show them I can change their mind he said. I do not think it is that I think they don't want to me to fall in love with you like I did before. What so that what it's all about he said do you think this do you want this he said. I do not want you to go I really want you to stay but I have no say in it she said sadly. Well let's go talk to them then he said I guess their is nothing you can do either. As they walked to the council he held there hand the whole way till they got there he spilt her hand from his. When Gregor and Luxa got there the council consisted of Vikus and other older men. Vikus spoke up first do you know why we brought you here Gregor. No I do not no for sure why he said. We have brought you here because we do not like how Luxa has started loving you. Why is that he asked isn't it Luxa choice of who she wants to like or love he said sternly. Yes it is but we are just trying to guide her in the right direction said another man across the table. Are you asked Gregor or are you controlling her life it seems she has no say in anything. Before someone spoke he asked why don't you let her speak her thoughts he said like right now. Ok said someone let's see what she wants to say. I think Gregor is right I should have my own saying in things and I wish for him stay she said madly. The council taken back by the anwser talked to themselves. Then finally one said he is allowed to stay. Then Gregor and Luxa both smiled he could stay. Then Gregor spoke up thank you for doing this he said and also he said send some patrols out about a half a mile away ok. As they walked out of the room they were holding hands again. Thanks back there Gregor she said you really let them have it. You're welcome he said but you should have your sayings just like everyone else. Then he said I have a gift for you Luxa. What's that she said surprised. Your parents, Hamnet, frill, and thaila. You can't do that she said sarcastically. Who said I couldn't bring people to life said Gregor. Right as he said that all the people appeared her mom, dad, Hamnet, frill, and thaila. How did you do it Gregor asked Luxa. I used part of my life said Gregor. Then she kissed him and it felt like the happiest moment of his life. But then something was sucking him back he tried to grab on to her hands but she let go then the next couple minutes were a blur he saw everything go backwards. It wasn't until he saw Henry standing next to Luxa that he knew what had happened he was back in time.


	6. Chapter 6 Back In time

Hey guys what you staring at. you she said. What but he didn't realize that his clothes were the ones from the jungle and he had all his weapons on him. Then he backed up and he knew where he was he was in the bats area. They just kept staring until he said it's not what you think. What do you mean she said your dressed in ragged clothes and have weapons and you say it not what you think. I will explain let's just sit by the fire. As they walked over sat down and told them he was from the future they just laughed at first but he looked at them serious. Well what brings you here Henry said. I have come to help you on your journey. The Gregor you know will be with you most of the time but I will take over when you need help. Ok said Luxa and right as she said that the regular Gregor took over none knew what happened except Luxa and Henry. When they got to the tunnel of the spinners ares said I hear something it's the rats. Everyone drew their swords but Gregor did not have one run. They yelled Gregor the rest of us are expendable you are not. But then the Gregor from the future let the regular Gregor run into the tunnels until it got dark. Then the Gregor from the future took over and took his bow out and got his arrows and shot all the rats. Everyone turned around wondering what had shot them then Gregor turned back into regular Gregor and let them get captured by the spiders and let regular Gregor save Luxa. Then when they were sitting at the camp he separated from regular Gregor and walked away. He didn't realize it but someone was following him then he turned around and said come out show yourself. Then Henry walked out of the bushes and said it's me. What do you want he said to Henry. I was wondering what happens to me in the future Henry said. Well I don't want to tell you because let's just say it does not end well. What happens what happens. I can't tell you then he was walking away and he heard Henry walking back. But then he went to the spring of water and cried all he wanted was to go back to his own time and own place. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder it was Luxa he wanted to kiss her but knew he couldn't she would just get mad with him and change time. Ok I'm ready to go back. But she stopped him and said Gregor what happens to Henry. I can not tell you that you will only get hurt by what I say. Then she said what happens in the future. What happens in the future stays in the future he said. Then time went by and Vikus was separating from them and once they left you saw future Gregor separate from real Gregor. Man it was getting pretty cramped in there. Well who are you asked Ripred I am future Gregor said Gregor. How come your in jungle clothes he asked because I get left in the jungle for 2 years of my life. So what are you here for asked Ripred to protect you on your journey. I'm probably better protecting than you said Henry. Then fight me said Gregor but he just put down all his weapons except his dagger. Then they fought Gregor won fair and square without leaving a scar on Henry's body. See he said when Henry was on the ground and his dagger at his throut. When he got off Henry and walked back to sit down he heard Henry's sword pirece through the air then he turned around and caught the end of the sword and flipped it around were it was now facing Henry's thourt. Don't ever do that again and he gave Henry's sword back and sat down. So what happens to us on this journey said Henry walking back well we will have to figure out won't we said Gregor. when they were walking to the bridge behind them were 20 rats staring at them. They ran and made it across but Tick sacarficed herself for Boots. Then he saw himself cry again it just made him sad inside. Then he told Ripred they they were about an 2 hours from the gate I knew that but how did you. I can hear stuff a mile and half away since I don't have a sense of smell or taste. Finally when they got to the entrance 1 rat jumped from the left and one from the right. Then Gregor sliced the left one and Ripred killed the right one. Nice job Ripred you too. As they walked in he watched Henry betray them but their was nothing he could do because every time he tried to fix it something else bad happened in its place. Then they were on the cliff he saw his dad show them where Regaila was then when they got there. What surprised them the most was that their was two Gregors standing side by side in front of the council. Gregor from the past spoke first hi this me from the future he helped us on our journey. Yes I did but I could not save everybody Henry died I went back in the past but could not fix it. Then they told about the whole journey. Then Vikus went to Luxa and said it's grandpa she tried not to but her feelings took over and she hugged him. Then Vikus was rushing past Gregor off you could tell though past Gregor did not want to come back but he knew he would. Future Gregor figured out how to stay there without going back up to the overland. He just sat at training and replayed what was going to happen on their next trip to the bane. When he felt Luxas hand on his shoulder. He turned around and he saw Luxa staring at him why did you stay she said to teach you how to use a sword better. You will need it on the next prophecy. But I'm not used in the next prophecy said Luxa. But you go any way in a whisper and smiled. Ok then teach me. Then he teached her and she caught on and could hit 10 blood balls now. Nice job he said your improving. Thanks for helping me do you want to go for a walk sure but then he realized her hand was in his. When they were done walking he showed her how in the future he learned he fliping acts and did one. Good job. But you still got to teach me when I come back. What happens to us the journey she said I forgot. I shouldn't of told you when I did but I will tell you while we are on it. Ok she said. Then a month went by and she started to like him more and more and soon she could hit 14 blood balls.

 **If you want more chapters send my some reviews on how you like the story and enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7 Time for another Prophecy

Then they were going to pick up Boots who the cockroaches had taken from the past Gregor. Better get back to the kingdom I will be there soon. ok said Luxa. As they got there he heard himself say were staying till this thing is over. Then he watched Luxa talk with his previous self when they went to the training area a the next day. He watched as she tried to teach him the careless trick of doing a cartwheel. He laughed to himself then he saw her cousins walk in. Then he walked away and watched from a distance they couldnt see him from. Then he watched himself sass to the girl Stellovot and watched Luxa say thank you to his past self. Then he watched himself do the basic training and then he watched Howard hit 7 blood balls then Luxa hit 10 and Stellovet hit 5. Then he heard Stellovet say in incent voice shouldn't the overlander be able to try. Then he watched himself hit all 15 blood balls. Then he saw himself running to Ares and jump on. Then he threw a smoke bomb so no one could see in the smoke and flew off on his future Ares. When he met up with his past self in Ares secret cave. He saw Luxa fly in and her and her bat where staring at the 2 Ares. Oh that's my friend Ares from the future he said. I will go if you want said future Gregor so you guys can talk. No it's ok if you stay they said. Then he watched them in a happy mode talking. When they were done he saw them go back to Regaila. They talked to Ripred and he met Twitchtip the next day they were ready for departure on the boats. Are you going asked Luxa of course said future Gregor and got in the boat. As they got in the boat his past self was mad at Luxa not coming. But he did not know like future Gregor that she would come soon enough. As they got on the boat past Gregor said he would take the first shift. Future Gregor kept him awake the whole time. But then while they were both on watch they saw it there was squid tentacles shooting up everywhere. They both got there weapons out and started fighting but future Gregor told past Gregor to make sure non would get in the boat. Then he jumped overboard very silently and started fighting with his echolocation. Then he killed the squid and got out of the water drenched wet past Gregor put a towel on him and then they woke up everyone in the morning to a bunch of squid marks all over there skin. What happened last night. we had some fun they both said and he brought out a bunch of squid and let the fireflies eat it. Then future Gregor and past Gregor passed out then they awoke their was Luxa sitting in the boat smiling down at them. I let you out my sight for a little while and look at the trouble you got in. I know who is in a lot of trouble past Gregor said to her. Yes she is said Mareth. I can go back now it's too far. I know you know you can't go back she said. If it weren't for Howard your arm would be cut off. Thx Howard. Your welcome I will save anyone that is in peril in the water. Then while they were on the boat. Twitchup said that there was something changing in the current. Then it happened before them was the word Twicthup had not said whirlpool yelled Howard. Then they were flying in the air Howard jumped out of the boat and pandora caught him. Then they saw Twitchup holding on to the wreckage. Aren't you going to go back for her said past Gregor. I think it would only make our chances of survival slimmer said Mareth. Luxa said Gregor. I think Mareth is right she said. The. He said I bet if Temp were down there or me you would help us but not a rat. He got his flashlight and put it between his teeth then he said to Howard you despise me the most didn't you say you would save anyone that is in peril in the water. He could see he had hit a nerve. I forbid you to go Gregor she said. Then future Gregor said I am going to have to disobey that order your highness and smiled. Then he grabbed past Gregor and jumped off the boat he heard yelling and screaming. But when he hit the water it was cold then he grabbed Twitchup and he told them all to take a deep breath. Then they were in the center of the whirlpool. Everything seemed to surround them but then something caught them in the center and they were under the water for about a minute and they were out of the water on his bat Ares future one. Holding onto him tightly was Twitchup and past Gregor. When they let go he said I told I had a plan and laughed. Then past Gregor said you could have told me before making us jump into a void. Sorry said future Gregor. Then Ares was flying them back to the boat. Make sure to go slow he said to Ares. Yes Gregor let us do this he said in a purr. When they headed in for the boat. Gregor saw that all of them were asleep. Then they got into the boat queitly. He saw on Luxa face tears still stained under her eyes. But there was more on hers than any other person's face. Then they stayed awake till everybody woke up past Gregor sat over Luxa when he saw her eyes open a little he said we are back. She jumped out of her sleep and hugged him. Your back Gregor and she started to smile. One of those rare smiles for this one was pure happiness. Gregor how did you survive. Well let me tell you said future Gregor. Then they woke up everyone. Future Gregor started off well I knew you were going to leave Twitchup. So Ares got ready to get me when I jumped in the whirlpool. Then we stayed under for about a minute. Then we resurfaced and flew back here said Gregor. So you had this all planned out said Luxa. Yeh I guess I did. But then a tear formed in his eye and he was already on Ares flying away. I just don't get he said to Ares why they were flying around. How come I can't go back I just want to see my Luxa again in own time and place and he was crying on Ares. Then he heard a bat behind them. What was that he said. I think it is Luxa said Ares as they drew back. Their was Luxa on her bat why did you go she said. I just wanted be alone. Come on let's go back. As they were flying back to the boat he pulled out the picture of him and Luxa dancing. He smiled and a tear fell down out of his eyes. But what he didn't realize was Luxa was peaking over and immediately put it in his pocket. Sorry to startle you said Luxa. It's ok said future Gregor. But then he lay down to sleep because tommorrow he had a lot to do. When he awoke he heard that they had discovered a new island and were going to search it. Don't said future Gregor no one go's on that island. Why not asked Howard. Because Pandora will die on this island. How do you know that asked Howard. I have already seen what happens to her because I have been to the future. Now please just don't visit that island. As you wish Mareth said. Thanks he said and he fell back asleep. But then when he woke up he saw Howard crying in Luxa arms. I told you not to go on that island said Future Gregor. Yes and we did not listen said Luxa sadly. Then the next morning when he up he heard they left us said Howard. Who left said past Gregor. The shiners. But they were bound for the whole journey said Mareth. By what their honor no they are bound by their stomachs. Then everyone laughed at least there gone said Luxa. Too bad you didn't get to eat them said Luxa. Naah I just said that so they would shut-up said Twitchtip. Were entering the labyrinth said Twitchup the Bane is close by. Then they were entering the labyrinth when they saw rats staring at them then they started throwing rocks. Those are useless attacks. Oh no fliers pull us up now said Mareth. There waking the serpent said future Gregor. Then a chunk went out of there boat. Future Gregor then got on Ares ready for action. When Luxa dived for his sister Boots on her bat. Future Gregor was right behind them on Ares. They were under water for about a minute then they submerged in another tunnel Luxa got off her bat and took a breath. Gregor she said and hugged him how did you know I was going to dive for your sister. I knew because in the future you save Boots and she gets back to the castle with temp. Then there was Boots coming off of the bat. Hey there Boots how you doing. We go ride she said. Well let's get out of here he said to Luxa. Ok she said. Then they were flying down holes with Boots in his arms and temp behind him. But then they got in a fight with a bunch rats and told Temp to run with Boots. Then they destroyed all the rats. We make a good team he said. Yeh I guess we do said Luxa. Then he kissed her on the cheek and while they were flying around the corner of the tunnel she smiled.


	8. Chapter 8 Lost In The Jungle

When they were flying to the jungle they were about to make it out when they had to start attacking twisters but in the process the twisters caused so much commotion that the walls started to cave in Gregor told Luxa to go and that he could hold the off. But right as she got out she turned around to see the whole cave collapse in she tried to get through but couldn't. Then she heard Gregor say I will meet up with you and try to find another way out see if you can find help. Right after he said that she went looking for help. But little did he know what happened to Luxa. Then he went back from the caved in entrance and looked for another openining but couldnt find one. Future Gregor and future Ares had to survive in the maze then finally one day while they were looking for food when a earthquake hit and made a opening to the jungle. Then they flew out and looked for Luxa or any patrol. Then while they were flying around he found his old self while he was trying to fulfill the prophecy The Curse Of The Warmbloods. He then talked to them and they said he could help them on the quest.. When it had been about a day he saw Boots get surrounded by poison arrow frogs. Then he saw Lapblood save Boots and he saw past Gregor get the frog that was about to touch Lapblood. Nice one he said to past Gregor. Thanks I guess. He does not control it Hamnet said to Ripred. Then past Gregor went out for a walk to help Lapblood and Mange because they were going for food. I'm coming said future Gregor no you must stay here and protect Hazard and Boots said past Gregor. Promise you will do this. Ok he said reluctantly. Then he heard the screams again and knew what was happening. When he got their he started chopping them away when he was finally finished he looked for Mange but all he found was his half eaten carcass. When they got back to camp all them so downed with fatigue they fell down and went to sleep. When they woke up they saw Ripred and Hamnet. So did you guys find any food. No we did not said Hamnet. But we see you looked for it to said Ripred. Yes we thought Mange had smelled something to eat but she was wrong. Let's get going said Ripred the springs not that far away then they reached the spring. But then his past self and Lapblood were already running when they started to sink future Gregor had reached out to stop his past self when he tripped and fell in the quicksand himself. Then he saw those 2 eyes he thought he would never see again Luxa's. But instead of helping him or past Gregor she just standed there and crossed her arms. What's wrong with you Luxa I said I've been looking for you and this is what you do to me. But that was all he could say before the quicksand had reached his mouth. I might ask what you are doing here in the rats presence.

Were trying to stop the plague and find the cure you self righteous brat. What's the plague she asked dumbfounded. Judith! said Hamnet I'm not Judith said Luxa yes your right my sister would never let her comrades die. Right then past Gregor grabbed on and got out but now his eyes were about to be covered when Luxa reached down to try and get him but it was to late he could never feel her hand no Gregor The Warrior Of Old sank never to see light again or so that's what he thought.

Third person/ He kept sinking while unconscious then the sand ran out at the bottom and went to a cave were he lay. Luxa had tried to dive when she couldn't reach future Gregor but Ripred stopped her he said there was nothing anyone could do she then ran away and went to the cave that her and Auroua shared with the mice and cried into her bats fur. What did she do? Why?! Meanwhile future Ares was taking it hard too for this was his bond I let him down again. But underneath the surface Gregor awakened.

Back to Future Gregor/ As I awakened I looked around I'm alive but how then he saw the bottom of the quicksand came from here. Look there's a cave maybe I can get out of this mess. As he climbed the cave he kept on noticing these strange markings along the walls then he got jumped by a spider he then pulled out his sword and sliced it in half with eas. As he was near the top he saw he was somewhere in the jungle and found that he was in the field of the starshade. He knew they would come soon so he stayed there and waited.

Past Gregor view/ Past Gregor groomed her with his brush Luxa looked in disgust. Then they were walking through the vineyard of eyes. When they made a fire it was like the eyes were staring down till you wanted to run. Ripred told them the story of Hamnet that night too. The next day they went through the sweet smelling flowers past Gregor and Luxa laughed. They both fell over and where dragged out.

Third person/ But then all saw someone they thought they would never see again it was future Gregor. She was going to run to him but his face was cold like stone and mad well well look who decided to come. We're sorry Gregor I'm sorry said Luxa. Its fine its just I'm upset because I had to fight spiders and climb for a whole day. Then future Ares flew over to future gregor and kept saying sorry. None of you could help me any ways he said sadly. Come let's go home he said. But we need to get the starshade no professed eve has the cure. How do you know that? Litsen to the prophecy turn and turn again one equals a single vine. If you turn 180 degrees from the starshade you face Regaila. This is not the cradle I know. Ok let's go meet you there said Ripred. Hazard go with them the jungle is not the place for you. Come visit me whenever you like. But his last words were before they parted was never let him be a warrior like me. When they let the bats take a break Luxa said to future Gregor sorry for leaving you to die. That is ok he said at least I saved Hamnet. Wait that is what happens in the battle he dies. Yes him and frill that's why I didn't want you guys to fight. Thanks she said. It's ok but your welcome. Then while he falling asleep he woke up with instead of Boots there was Luxa in his arms she had fell asleep next to him with Boots in her hands and Hazard. He smiled and fell back asleep then he woke up to them getting on there bats and flying back to Regaila. When they got there they got off. Then Luxa went to the council with Hazard in her hands. Then told them how Nieve was behind it all and then it felt like she had all of sudden had a relief. Then she walked to the royal wing and they ate. Then she told past Gregor how his mom would have too stay here a while before she came back up with him. Then he was running and she was yelling for him then she turned at me. Aren't you going to stop him said Luxa. Nope I'm going to have a little fun. What do you mean she said. But he had already disepeared and was in past Gregor right as they were about to give him the liquid but future Gregor spit it out and was running to the high hall. He heard Luxa yelling for him and people chasing him. Then opening windows to the high hall he jumped through. Then he said Ares and he was almost immediately under him and then they were flying out from the city. To my cave he said Yes let us go there said future Gregor. Then he separated from past Gregor and sat down. Thanks said past Gregor. Your welcome. I just don't understand he said why they want to keep her down here so long. Imangine if she spread it in the overland the doctors there would not know what it was. Yeh your right as he said that Luxa flew in. You could of told me you know before you ran off. Well I just wanted to have some fun he said in a smile. Ha ha ha she said really funny. Then past Gregor was leaving to say hi to his dad and Lizzie.


	9. Chapter 9 A Adventure From One Mouse

Then a month had went by and past Gregor had come back and went to his apartment in the overland. Then when past Gregor was doing his echolocation lesson future Gregor followed him down. When he heard they were going to kill the bane he had to tell Luxa. When told her promise not to tell anyone. I will Luxa said but that doesn't mean I am not coming down with you. Fine. Then the next day when he told past Gregor Luxa was coming along. Then they got there Ripred was not there with the bane. But then they met Twirltounge and her pals then no one was ready for the surprise attack except for future Gregor. He sliced the other two rats and Twirltounge got away. Then it was big night of Hazard birthday and future Gregor helped Luxa with the decorations. When it was time for the party he watched his past self dance and laughed. Then he watched him dance to the song with Luxa and his past self and how happy they were in the end. This made him smile but this also only made him sadder because he did not know when he would ever be in his own time again. But right as he said that to himself he saw that crown fall from the sky he was already on Ares back in a flash and when he got there he saw Ceviatesn about to get hit by the rats. Then he pulled out his sword and fought when he was done he told Ceviatesn that he would stay here till queen Luxa got here. Many more rats attacked he was scared all over and he started to cough a little blood when Luxa and Gregor got there. Then he was about to go for Luxa but he fell he heard yelling. When he woke up he was laying against the rock Ceviatesn had been on. When he woke up he felt Luxa hug him. Your alive she said. Yeh I am but afterward he just sat there. What happened he asked past Gregor since Luxa walked away to talk to Ceviatesn. Well you passed out and Ceviatesn told us that they were getting pushed out of the caves by the gnawers. Were going to go check the caves though to see if there are any nibblers left. Then they went to the caves to check them out but found no nibblers. Then on the last cave the vines started to move and past Gregor was the first to say snakes. Then the three were fighting snakes and past Gregor did his spin and all the snakes were gone. When they took a break he heard Luxa say are you ok Gregor. Yeh I seem to be refreshed. Why what's wrong he asked. Well you seemed to be then she chose her next words carefully you seemed to be enjoying it. Enjoying what he asked. The fighting said Auroua. Well I was not he said and that's a pretty rotten thing to say. We did not mean it. Never mind let's just get back to Regaila. Then Luxa said fall asleep and jumped on another bed. He did. But it was future Gregor who took the vine out of her hair. Then he hid it in his pocket and pretended to fall asleep against the wall. Is that a light I see in there past Gregor had left it on. Well to late now thought Luxa. When they walked in they said there they are. Wake up Gregors said Howard and shook there shoulders what hour is it they said in sequence. Then Vikus awoke Luxa wake up. Then Vikus said what do you want me to tell the council said Vikus. Say I sneeked past the guards and went out to the jungle. Very clever he said. When he left the room Howard inspected them closely but could not find anything on them. When he walked out of room. Luxa heard future Gregor say your welcome and held out a piece of vine. He detects it when he's looking at us also said Gregor. Well let's better go eat said past Gregor. While they were eating Mareth came in with urgent news. What is it Mareth said Vikus speak up. We found this in the waterway. Then he held a basket and inside were bunch of nibbler pups squeaking. Everyone was hushed by it because this meant that something terrible was happening to the nibblers. Then when they were done with dinner the Gregors walked out. Then Luxa said please guys come with me to Queenshead we need to find more substantial evidence. Past Gregor was about to say something but future Gregor said fine. Then they were ready for the picnic with the food on Ares back. Then Howard came I have some free time I wouldn't mind coming with you. Then past Gregor was about to say the date thing future Gregor knocked him out. Yeh we could use your help on the journey he said to Howard. Luxa glared at him then Hazard came down and said I didn't know we were doing a picnic. No I meant to suprise you said Luxa. Then they had Boots, Hazard Howard, and Nike coming along. Where are we going exactly said Howard then future Gregor filled him in since he had knocked past Gregor out. Luxa is right appealing to the council is worthless we must do it our self. Then they were at Queenshead going to swag to look for answers. When they found a paw mark it was made of blood. Then the swag caved in and water was coming. When they had gotten everyone the only person with major damage was Hazard with a gash in his head. Howard finally got them all patched up. Then they fell asleep. When they woke up Howard told them there plan. That they would have to go through hades hall and end up in the fire lands. Past Gregor Why can't we just go to Regaila he said because it will be above us. Also why did you knock me out all I was going to mention was the date thing. The reason why is because he talks about for an hour. Then when they were on there bats Howard went off talking to past Gregor how thing between him Luxa couldn't happen. When they took a break he heard the fireflies voices. Hello friends. Howard was immediately on his feet show yourself shiners traders. We will not come out if you do not wish us here. Then Luxa spoke in whispers to Howard we need there light. Come out shiners we could not eat all this cake we have by ourselves. If it pleases the queen we will.


	10. Chapter 10 The Real Killers

(;-/ Then the next day while they were flying something smelled horrible below them layer 100 s of nibblers. They went further on then they set camp further up ahead. Past Gregor and Luxa went back to see if any of them were alive. When they came back they held a nibbler alive when Howard got the mouse fixed up. It's name was Cevian Gregor said Luxa had taken some vow, to the dead nibblers. Not the vow to the dead said Howard. Yes Howard I did. What did she do asked past Gregor. I have just declared war on the rats. Why would you do that Luxa said past Gregor angrily. Well tell me better idea she said don't you see all those dead bodies back there. Well you shouldn't have just declared war. Well why don't you just come up with a idea that dazzles us all. I will then they went to sleep he didn't take the next shift with her that night. I'm going to think of a idea he thought. But in the morning he didn't have one. Now they were doubling up on each bat past Gregor was with Luxa and Hazard. Future Gregor was on his own bat. Then while past Gregor was on Auroua Luxa did not talk to him at all she did word games with Hazard and then finally told the story of red riding hood. But in her tale there was a rat and disguised as her grandma then they went through oh what big eyes you have then in the end the grandma escaped and killed the rat the moral of the story never trust a rat. What about good rats asked Hazard like Ripred. Yes your highness what about them. It would take many years and acts of trust to for me to call a rat my friend. I know a couple rats I would call my friend he said. But would they call you there friends. Then when Hazard had started snoring he heard Luxa say you still mad at me for declaring war. Yes I just don't think it was at the right time that you did it. Well at least I could Ripred around as a pet. I bet he love that. Yeh I could teach him tricks to I had a pet lamb and could jump through a hoop. I'm sure he would be all in for that. I would dress him in bows. Then she started shaking with laughter she leaned against his backpack shaking still from laughter. Then she settled down and didn't get off he could feel her hair on his shoulder. He smiled a little he liked these kinds of moments him and Luxa had when they weren't angery at each other or mad and fighting. He just kept as still as he could so she would stay there as long as possible. While future looked over he smiled he liked those moments but it made him sad when he might not ever see his time again or Luxa again. But then he realized something never give up hope.

Then when they got in the firelands her head was still on his shoulder. Then he said Luxa wake up. What is it Gregor she said not moving from his shoulder. Future Gregor we are about to see the bane get ready. Then she got her head off his shoulder and said how far away are we from the bane. Were here he said then they got off there bats and looked at the bane. Then he gave a speech that terrified them all to the bones. Then Cevian woke up and started yelling. Everyone get on their bat now said future Gregor and to cave on the left he said. When they went down the cave the rats started laughing. Whatever is in here must want us as dead as the rats said past Gregor. Yes they do said future Gregor when they got in there Howard was the first to call Stingers. Then future Ares said you ready yep let's do this and future Gregor jumped off his bat landed and made crawler language to the scorpion. Then since future Gregor had got in the cave later Thaila was in the scorpions pinchers. While he was talking in crawler the scorpion put down Thaila. Thank you he said in crawler and walked back to true others and said. The stingers don't like the rats either and we're allowed to stay as long as we want. How do you know how to speak crawler said Luxa. I know a lot of different languages said future Gregor besides crawler. Who did you learn it from said Hazard in a excited voice. The best in language interpreter in the underland you. Wait a second said Luxa you means you learned your language from him. Yep said Gregor I did. Well tell them we mean to form a allies with them from day forward. They say they call you their allies to and they know a way we can go out that the rats don't know about. But they assure you to stay the night to rest they also had a sort of picnic with fish and cake. Boots kept on insisting on feeding the little baby scorpion when the finally the scorpions said yes. But the little scorpions couldn't really eat the food Boots gave them because they needed the food in goo form. So they mostly ate that but he could tell she was making a good impression on the scorpions. The scorpions insisted on taking the watch but he said he didn't mind. Which he actually didn't mind taking watch. While he was taking his watch he heard some rustling behind him and Luxa got up and sat beside him. Hey there so did you actually learn those languages Hazard I was wondering if you were joking or not. No I wasn't I learned them from Hazard he's very smart in the future in languages I also learn a lot of gymnastic tricks from you in the future. Am I good in the future. Yeh said Gregor you can you can hit 15 blood balls and are Regalia's best warrior. She blushed just like she did in the future an said really yep he said your Regalia's best warrior. Do you train me she said of course I do but you learn really quick and you teach me that gymnastics stuff. That's cool well I'm going to go back to bed you going to sleep. Nah that's fine I don't need much sleep but you do because you have a big day tomorrow. Ok she said see you tomorrow morning then she fell asleep. When it was time to go in the morning Luxa woke up to future Gregor thanking the scorpions for there help. While they were flying out you could smell that they were going in the firelands. Then they were on the floor looking around he heard Luxa ask what's this made out of obsidian said past Gregor. Then Boots was sliding on the floor and she fell off the other side ow. Ow but this one sounded out of genuine concern for something else. Future Gregor was already running and jumped off the other side and he was carrying someone out of the hole and it was Ripred on his back. When he put him down future Ares brought Boots up on the obsidian. Luxa was then swinging his sword and broke his right tooth then future Gregor finished the left one off. They made some fish mash for Ripred then he fed him it when he was done Ripred started talking. Well what's brings you to the firelands your highness. Well we went to a picnic and got trapped at the swag. Now tell me what really happened your highness I have never lied to you. Well we went to look for evidence on what happened to the nibblers because one of them sent my crown. You mean the ones my wonderful little bane who is messing with the nibblers. He said he was bringing them to place of no return said Luxa. Do you know what he means by a place to no return said Ripred. He just means that there probably going to move them to the uncharted lands. But if he pushes them to the uncharted lands they can just simply retrace there steps no there only one place of no return. Death said past Gregor quietly. Then we got to go save them said Luxa. Well we can take the air currents that will lead to where they are taking the nibblers. Then they were flying down the air currents it was so hard for past Gregor to fly through them untilRipred said relax and then it was like he was flying everywhere so easy. When he turned around he thought he was doing good there was Boots on Luxa and Luxa was switching currents. But the person who had all of there mouths on the ground was future Gregor on Ares and they were doing spins and were ahead of everyone. This wasn't the same for the other bats they were going to stop in a cave to Ripred was bring in the bats when they said past Ares was the last one to go they asked if past Gregor needed help but he said no. Future Gregor helped him anyways past Gregor helped Ares by talking to him then. Then they pulled in for a landing, it was nice and quick after that they found some rats leading nibblers to there death but they didn't know that. They figured out the rats where leading them to their death. But they could do nothing but watch because the chamber were filled with poison that you couldn't see. But one thing still remained questioned who where the real killers.

 **Sorry I took so long have had my grandpa in town hope you enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
